Más simple que un Te quiero
by Valentina Sofi
Summary: Lucy es una chica que se ilusionó con el amor de su mejor amigo y compañero Natsu, pero tiene ella una idea errónea y ve algo que no se supone que deba ver. Por supuesto que ella pensará lo peor y se irá de Magnolia para quitarse del pecho ese dolor, que no será redimido hasta reecontrarse de nuevo con su "amor"
1. Chapter 1

**Más simple que un "**_**Te quiero"…**_

**Capítulo 1.**

"_**Dedicarte una canción, duele más que pensar que no me corresponderás."**_

Era de noche, ya la maga estelar había salido del gremio y había partido rumbo a su casa. En el trayecto observó las brillantes estrellas que estas peculiarmente estaban formando una constelación, la rubia a esto sonrió.

Caminó traviesamente por el murito que dividía la calle del río, y como de costumbre unos hombres le gritaban desde un bote: "¡Tenga cuidado señorita!" La chica sonrió nuevamente y continuó caminando. No podía sacarse de la mente a cierto peli rosa que tiempo atrás la llevaba loca…

Una vez que llegó a su casa dejó escapar un suspiro, colgó su bolso en la entrada de la puerta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

Para su sorpresa ni Natsu ni Happy habían irrumpido en su casa.

Se llevó una mano al mentón y miró al techo, pensativa.

-"_Qué extraño…"_ –Pensó.

De todos modos esta vez podría moverse libremente en su casa, se desvistió y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla para tomarse un baño.

Cuando se sumergió en la bañera no pudo evitar pensar en Natsu. Ni ella misma podía creerse que lo amaba… Ahora la interrogante era… ¿La amará él a ella? Un misterio eso era, por seguro. Le llegó de repente una imagen de Lisanna y su mirada cambió a una de tristeza.

-"_Quizá si siente algo por ella…"_ –Pensó con algo de melancolía.

Pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, se negó a sacar conclusiones tan tempranas. Y cierto era lo que ella pensaba, quizá solo se equivocaba.

Suspiró de nuevo y con cuidado sacó un pie de la bañera, con precaución de no causar ningún accidente lamentable.

Salió del baño y se puso una de sus pijamas más ligeritas, con el fin de conseguir un sueño más cómodo…

Una vez puesta su pijama se acomodó en su cama y observó a la ventana, curiosamente le hacía falta la presencia de su compañero… Le hacía falta que este irrumpiera en su casa… Pero recordó que había ido a una misión en solitario, aunque ella le insistió para ir con él este se lo negó debido al peligro en que su compañera se vería expuesta.

Pensó en todas la veces que él la salvó, en todas la veces que la consoló (Aunque muy a su manera) en las veces que la acompañó y la apoyó…

Maldición…

Estaba enamorada de ese idiota de Salamander…

Vió que su cuaderno descansaba sobre su mesita de noche, y la lámpara aún prendida iluminaba las letras que estaban escritas sobre este, y el lápiz que se encontraba en el medio de las hojas del cuaderno.

Tomó el cuaderno y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro se llevó el lápiz a la comisura de la boca, pensando en cómo pondría sus sentimientos en palabras.

Palabras que según ella jamás sería dichas y mucho menos leídas.

_La, la, la, la, la, la…_

_La, la, la, la, la…_

_I like your smile._

Recordó su brillante y sincera sonrisa.

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you._

_And I_

_I like the way_

_You're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you._

_Hey, do you feel… do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need… do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

Recordó las incontables veces en que se cuestionó si él la necesitaba tanto como ella él. Aunque ella pensara que la respuesta no era realmente necesaria decirla ciertamente ella estaba equivocada…

_You're so beautiful_

_But thar's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you _

_Is you, being you…_

_Just you…_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you._

Lo que al principio a ella cautivó fue la manera de ser de él, siempre tan natural y sin nada que ocultar… Esa persona sincera que ella siempre añoró encontrar…

_La, la, la, la, la, la…_

_La, la, la, la, la…_

_And I_

_I like the way_

_You misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you _

_And how _

_You keep your cool when I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel… do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel to?_

_Do you need… do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But thar's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you _

_Is you, being you…_

_Just you…_

_Yeah, the reason I love you _

_Is all that we've been through _

_And that's why I love you_

_Even though we didn't make it through _

_I'm always here for you _

_Yeah…_

_You're so beautiful _

_But that's not why I love you _

_I'm not sure you know _

_That the reason I love you _

_Is you being you _

_Just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you _

_Is all that we've been through _

_And that's why I love you_

_That's why I love you…_

Sonrió y observó la canción que había escrito, no era necesario decir el nombre a quién se la dedicaba…

Lo único que ella quería era que nadie conociera esa canción…

Que sólo ella supiera los sentimientos que tenía hacia él…

Realmente temía que su relación como amigos se arruinara debido a lo que ella sentía, pero simplemente seguir sonriéndole como amiga hacía que el corazón le doliese más todavía…

Por alguna razón ella se sentía no correspondida.

Suspiró y miró el cielo estrellado con melancolía…

La sonrisa de su amado, de su cabeza no se iría ni en todo el día…

Ese amargo sabor de duda que ni con el sueño ella se quitaría…

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Más simple que un "Te **_**quiero…"**_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Desesperación y lágrimas.**

El humo no permitía que ella pudiese ver con claridad las cosas, estaba herida y gravemente lastimada.

No sentía su cuerpo y una de sus piernas estaba bañada en sangre.

Veía todo borroso y su vista se nublaba, se estaba mareando y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

No tenía poder mágico y ya todos sus espíritus celestiales habían llegado al límite.

¿Era el fin?

Ella se negaba rotundamente ante esa posibilidad y con ganas de sobrevivir como pudo se recostó de la pared y con pocas fuerzas hizo temblar una de sus piernas para poder pararse.

Si a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, sus piernas flaqueaban y tentaban a caer al suelo de nuevo.

Pero la rubia de nuevo persistió en seguir de pie.

Con debilidad agitó su mano en el aire para despejarlo del humo, tosió debido al contaminado aire que inhaló y luego varias lágrimas se derramaron al ver tan imposible escena que la dejó atónita.

Natsu… ¿Estaba muerto?

Erza, Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, Gildarts, Natsu, Gajeel, Freed, Bickslow, Laxus, el maestro…

Todos…

Todos los héroes parecían haber caído…

Y lo que hacía que asesinara de repente su corazón era pensar que toda esa catástrofe se debía a ella…

Soltó un sonoro llanto antes, de con debilidad correr hacia los cadáveres de sus amigos, con torpeza se cayó y dio un quejido de dolor. Miró de nuevo su pierna y se veía todavía peor.

Pero ignoró por completo el dolor.

Cayó encima del pecho de Natsu y vió como este tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba completamente lastimado y mil veces peor de lo que ella estaba herida.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en desbordarse de sus ojos al no sentir su respiración.

-¡NATSU! –Lloró con fuerza aferrándose al chaleco roto del chico.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡NATSU! –Gritó de nuevo esperando una respuesta en vano.

-Chicos… -Sollozó la chica al ver su entorno.

El gremio completamente destruido y hecho escombros, todos sus amigos parecían carecer de signos vitales. Muertos y tendidos en el suelo, ella gritó al cielo y lloró con fuerza.

-Natsu… P-Por favor… No me dejes sola…

De repente una patada en el pecho la separó de él, y se sorprendió al percatarse de quién era…

Lisanna…

-¡Ya has hecho demasiado! ¡Vete antes de que alguien más salga herido! –Gritó con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Natsu contra el suyo.

De repente detrás se escuchó como alguien hacia a un lado los escombros y hacía un intento por pararse.

-E-Es cierto… Eres muy dañina para estar aquí… -Se levantó y habló con debilidad Max.

Aunque se sentía feliz de que hubiese sobrevivientes en seguida un dolor punzante atacó su pecho.

-¿Q-Qué dices…?

-¡Que te largues de aquí! –Gritó triste y molesta Lisanna bastante herida, se abrazó con aún más fuerza a Natsu.

La rubia aún no podía creérselo y los miró atónita_

-¿Qué esperas? ¿A que alguien más muera por tu culpa…? –Preguntó con impotencia mientras la observaba con odio y resentimiento.

Lo que le decía le dolía como nadie lo sabría.

Pero después de todo era cierto…

Las lágrimas salieron en abundancia de sus ojos y les dedicó una mirada triste a sus compañeros… Sin poder darles la cara como pudo salió corriendo, antes de que aquellos hombres volvieran y destrozaran lo que quedaba.

Su pierna estaba descuartizada, no podía moverla y sin embargo como podía la arrastraba. La tierra y todo el polvo se adhirieron a sus heridas abiertas haciendo que le ardiera, de repente perdió el control y rodó cuesta abajo por un barranco.

Ramas eran quebradas y todos sus huesos crujían.

La sangre manchaba por completo la grama y salpicaba en las piedras.

Llegó a tierras planas por fin y dejó de rodar, Joder… Se dislocó el brazo y como dolía.

Se sujetó el hombro y luego se dejó caer de nuevo en el piso, que este tenía una alfombra de puras piedras. Su cuerpo no resistía más, sus ojos no aguantaban otra lágrima, sus pulmones dolían. Le dolía respirar, le dolía pensar…

Y recordar lo que dejó atrás…

Estalló a llorar…

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan patética? Cierto… Siempre lo fue…

Sus ojos ya estaban hinchados de tanto llorar ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Miró al cielo y se percató que era de noche.

Se paró como pudo y buscó por el bosque algún vidrio u objeto punzante, nada… Buscó la rama más alta de un árbol ¡Bingo! Soltó un par de lágrimas más y sacó su látigo y lo ató a su cuello, se encaramó en el árbol y buscó estabilidad, una rama se adentró en la herida que tenía en la pierna y la chica pegó un grito de dolor. Tenía que acabar cuanto antes con esto…

Amarró el látigo a la rama…

Ahora sí…

Cuando estuvo a punto de dejarse caer un recuerdo invade de repente en su cabeza.

***FLASHBACK***

-¡LUCY! –Gritó tan estrepitosamente como de costumbre el difunto héroe de Fiore.

¡Natsu! ¡Happy!¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó algo extrañada pero feliz.

Lucy se encontraba en el muelle mientras hundía sus pies en el agua, los miró con felicidad y les dedicó una sonrisa.

Natsu muy animado se sienta junto a ella mientras que Happy se sentó en el medio de ambos. Lucy suspiró y miró al atardecer con una sonrisa calmada, relajada.

El mago sonrió de nuevo y luego la chica los miró -¿Me iban a decir algo?

¡Aye! –Afirmó Happy.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es? –Preguntó entre risas la maga.

-¡Te queremos!

***FIN DE FLASHBACK***

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, apretó con fuerza el látigo que estaba rodeando su cuello y soltó unos inaudibles sollozos…

¿Qué sentido tenía… suicidarse cuando las personas más importantes para ella habían dado su vida para salvarla?

Pero le era imposible vivir sin sus amigos, no podía soportar el hecho de despedirse así como así de sus seres queridos. Ella amaba con todo su corazón a Fairy Tail, y todo lo que amaba, tantas risas y lágrimas que fueron derramadas, tanta sangre y esfuerzo que todos dieron. Se los arrebataron así como así...

Con el flequillo tapando su mirada susurró con melancolía_ "No…"

Cuando estaba a punto de desamarrar el látigo de su cuello sintió unas manos frías y delicadas en sus hombros, que con fuerza bruta la empujó.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Más simple que un "Te quiero"…**

**Capítulo 3.**

"_**¿Te acuerdas…?"**_

¿Qué pasó…?

De repente sintió como el látigo cortaba su respiración.

No entendía nada…

Desesperada por sobrevivir intenta buscar impaciente algún suelo donde apoyarse pero era incapaz de tocarlo con sus pies.

No podía respirar bajo ninguna circunstancia, llevó sus manos de inmediato hacia el látigo que surcaba su cuello. Mientras agitaba sus débiles y heridas piernas en busca de estabilidad. Intentaba desamarrarlo con sus manos pero no podía.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia…

Su vista se nubló y sólo presenció como una silueta femenina caía al suelo con gracia, mirándola cara a cara.

-¡Eres patética! –Gritó una hermosa peliblanca entre lágrimas, se podía apreciar lo herida que estaba. Su cuerpo tembló y debajo de su falda un cuchillo sacó.

Aunque le costaba ver con claridad si pudo distinguir el objeto filoso en sus manos. Sabía lo que venía y era cierto que temía.

La Strauss aún con lágrimas en sus ojos se le acerca y alza el cuchillo en sus manos, se mordió el labio antes de por fin penetrar con el arma al delicado abdomen de la chica.

Quién sólo gritó y se retorció en su lugar. Las lágrimas de dolor por alguna razón no salieron, sólo quejidos y gritos de agonía por parte de la rubia. Con los ojos entrecerrados miró con confusión y un sentimiento de traición, a la joven.

-L-Lisanna… ¿Por qué? –Si apenas pudo pronunciar, además de tener el látigo cortando su respiración, el dolor que sentía en su vientre le dificultaba cada vez más tener conciencia.

-¿Por qué…? –Repitió con incredulidad la peliblanca- ¡Me arrebataste lo que más amaba! ¡Me arrebataste a mis amigos, a mis hermanos, a Natsu! –Lloró la chica de ojos azules.

Ya la maga que estaba colgada en el árbol no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, intentaba todavía sujetar el látigo en su cuello y aflojar su amarre pero era imposible. Estaba suspendida en el aire.

-Prefiero que estés muerta antes de que regreses alguna vez a Fairy Tail… -Dijo llorando mientras la observó con odio y rencor.

Unos momentos más y el agarre que tenía la rubia sobre el látigo empezó a aflojarse…

Sus manos se suspendieron al igual que su cuerpo, y la sangre de su vientre y de sus heridas sólo gotearon en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba ya inmóvil y sus ojos perdidos.

La peliblanca suspiró y con asco se le acercó, con el puñal aún cubierto de sangre fresca cortó el látigo y el cuerpo impactó contra el suelo. Se oyó a la perfección el crujido limpio de sus huesos.

La agarró de sus cabellos y la arrastró por el suelo. Dejando un largo camino de sangre por donde era arrastrada.

Llegó hasta un acantilado y se podía apreciar como las olas golpeaban contras las enormes piedras. Le dedicó una última mirada al cuerpo que arrastraba y sin una gota de remordimiento la lanzó.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Sus rubios cabellos seguían su ritmo en el aire, hasta que su cuerpo impactó en una superficie inclinada y rodó.

Se fracturaba en miles de pedazos sus huesos en la repleta de piedras, superficie.

Ese momento…

Otro recuerdo invadió su cabeza…

***FLASHBACK***

Se oían risas por parte de su compañero, mientras ambos rodaban en un campo lleno de flores.

Mientras rodaban él la abrazó, no sólo por protegerla sino porque quería sentir su calor…

Ella sonrió…

Se sentía feliz y llena, llena de alegría y de tranquilidad. Cada vez que miraba a los ojos jade de Natsu no podía evitar perderse en su mirada, algunos pétalos de las flores volaban o se esparcían en el aire.

Se detuvieron y ambos se dejaron caer en las flores y cerraron los ojos, disfrutando de la paz que emanaba dicho lugar. La canción que le compuso ella a su amado sonó dentro de su cabeza.

-La la la la la la, la la la la la … -Tarareó inconscientemente con los ojos aún cerrados.

Su difunto compañero la miró con curiosidad y le preguntó… -¿Qué cantas?

-Tu canción… -Suspiró mientras continuó cantando en voz baja aquella preciosa melodía…

Que ahora le sonaba a melancolía…

Él se extrañó ante su respuesta y sólo se acomodó para oírla mejor.

-_You're so beautiful… But that's not why I love you… I'm not sure you know… That the reason I love you is you… Being you… Just you…_

El cerró los ojos y suspiró, con una sonrisa sincera pintada en su rostro_ -Es bonita… - Sin saber que esa canción estaba dedicada hacia él.

Aunque realmente disfrutaba de oír su melódica voz, sólo se dispuso a escucharla y no decir nada.

-"_And that's why I love you…_" –Finalizó la dulce canción, el pelirrosa abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño en señal de incomodidad, le disgustaba un poco de que la rubia hubiese dejado de cantar.

Pero ese sentimiento fue remplazo al sentir unos delgados brazos rodear su torso, iba a replicarle pero luego se fijó en que su compañera claramente estaba dormida, y lo decía también su respiración tranquila.

Un adorable sonrojo color carmesí adornó sus mejillas.

***FIN DE FLASHBACK***

Esta vez no sólo la sangre salpicaba en las piedras sino también las lágrimas… Ahora sí estaba llorando… Un último momento antes de morir…

Recordar de nuevo a sus amigos… Era mucho peor que el dolor que en ese momento recorría todo su cuerpo… Se sentía agonizante, parecía que los latidos de su corazón fuesen cada vez más pausados, todo sucedió tan rápido…

El final de esa inclinada superficie parecía acercarse, ya que se oía con mejor claridad el romper de las olas.

Cayó.

Ahora se hundía en el agua, sin conciencia alguna estaba llegando hasta lo más profundo de esas oscuras aguas.

Todo se hacía cada vez más negro…

¡Lucy…! –Una voz familiar la llamó.

¡Lucy! –Repitió otra voz.

¡Vamos! –Otra persona se le acercó y la abrazó.

Ella abrió los ojos y en el agua, estaban los reflejos de Gray, de Erza, de Wendy, Happy, Charle y Natsu, quién era él que la abrazaba.

-Chicos… -Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos marrones de la chica. Que en el instante se perdían en las aguas saladas del mar.

Su sangre se mezclaba con el agua, pintándolo de un color vinotinto. Aunque sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar debido a la pérdida de sangre, verlos; aunque fuese otra miserable alucinación; hacía que su cuerpo recobrara vida y energías.

-Vamos Lucy –Sonrió Erza- Eres fuerte, lucha por vivir. –La miró con esa calidez que solía tener la peli escarlata, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en ella.

-¡P-Por favor! ¡No me dejen! –Lloró con fuerza mientras los abrazaba.

-Lucy-San piensa que la vamos a abandonar –Hizo un puchero la ya muerta Wendy.

-No sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza. –Rió Gray sacudiendo los cabellos rubios de la maga estelar, como un hermano mayor.

-Nunca vamos a dejarte, Lucy… -Sonrió el peli rosa mientras la abrazaba, y su voz empezaba a hacerse lejana…

-¡No! ¡No se vayan! –Lloró cuando empezó a sentirlos cada vez más lejos.

-Sé fuerte, Lucy… -Repitió Erza, cuya voz y reflejo no tardó en desvanecerse.

-Siempre estaremos contigo… -Dijeron todos antes de desaparecer…

-¡Aye! –Fue la última voz que oyó…

No podía creerlo, su cuerpo tembló y su boca se abrió. Tragando toda el agua salada del mar. Se ahogó por un momento pero lo ignoró por completo. Sus lágrimas salían pero se perdían en las aguas saladas.

Cuando parecía ser el final ella gritó bajo el agua y una aura color dorada empezó a rodearla.

Toda esa pesadilla era por su maldita culpa, su maldita debilidad, su maldita y desdichada existencia. Se odiaba a sí misma incluso por haberse unido a Fairy Tail, porque así jamás les hubiese causado tanto daño como ahora lo hizo.

Se sentía horrible…

El aura que la rodeaba se intensificó conforme los segundos pasaban. El suelo comenzó a temblar y una grieta en el agua se empezó a formar.

Los peces rápidamente huyeron del lugar.

Las piedras del acantilado empezaron a caer en el agua destruyendo bastantes arrecifes de coral.

0-0-0-0

La peliblanca sintió el suelo bajo de ella temblar y se asustó… ¿Un terremoto? Estaba cerca del mar así que lo más probable era que sucediera pronto un Tsunami.

Corrió alarmada hacia los cadáveres de sus compañeros y uno que otros sobrevivientes la ayudaron a resguardarlos a todos en el subterráneo del gremio. Que parecía todavía intacto.

0-0-0-0

Estrellas empezaron a rodear su cuerpo, que de alguna manera la estaban sanando.

Pero no sus lágrimas…

La grieta se extendía por todo el suelo causando un abismo, las placas colisionaron de una manera monstruosa.

Las enormes piedras seguían cayendo, pero aquella aura dorada protegía a la chica de cualquier daño.

Con que ése era su poder…

La marca de su gremio se tornó de color dorado al igual que sus ojos.

Seguía gritando la chica debido al dolor que sentía en su corazón.

La marca del gremio de los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzó a brillar, de un color dorado. Sus cadáveres levitaron en el aire mientras que el aura dorada los rodeaba, sus heridas sanaban y todo en ellos se restauraba.

Ella dejó de gritar y cerró los ojos, se dejó caer en el abismo que ella misma formó. El suelo dejó de temblar, pero las enormes piedras seguían cayendo.

Un ojijade abrió de golpe sus ojos y miró a su alrededor incrédulo y sorprendido. Igual fue la reacción de sus compañeros.

-¿DÓNDE ESTOY? –Gritó buscando las heridas en su pecho, que ahora ya no estaban.

-¿Estoy en el cielo de los pescados? –Preguntó Happy frotándose un ojito.

Erza observó su marca que ya había dejado de brillar y con el ceño fruncido dijo_ -Alguien nos salvó…

-¡LUCY! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LUCY? –Gritó de nuevo el peli rosa, sacudiendo bruscamente a Lisanna.

-E-Ella… ella… ella murió… -Dijo Lisanna ocultando la mirada con el flequillo, fingiendo tristeza.

Natsu la soltó y dio unos pasos atrás, incrédulo de lo que Lisanna había dicho… Sus ojos dieron un brillo peculiar en él, estaba atentando a llorar_ -¡No es cierto! –Gritó- ¡Dime que no es cierto! –Esta vez las lágrimas se hicieron notar.

-L-lucy-san… -Empezó a llorar la pequeña Wendy, mientras era abrazada por Erza, quién sólo ocultaba su mirada.

-No es cierto… -Negó Gray. –¡Lucy es fuerte! ¡Ella no se dejaría vencer así como así! –Sus lágrimas salieron también.

-¡Les digo que fue así! –Gritó molesta Lisanna, cosa que hizo a dudar a todos por un segundo.

-¡¿Y entonces por qué tu no lloras?! –Cuestionó Erza cuando por fin dejó ver su mirada, la cual la veía con rabia y empapada de lágrimas.

-¡Ya basta Erza! –Defendió por fin Mirajane a su hermana menor, quien realmente no merecía ser defendida. Pero no por eso Mirajane se sentía mejor que los demás, ella también se sentía dolida y lo demostraban sus lágrimas.

Por su parte, Natsu se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo. Cayó de rodillas y observó sus manos las cuales temblaban. Las lágrimas caían sobre sus palmas –¿N-No pude protegerla…?-Susurró para sí mismo mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Este poder… -Dijo Makarov sorprendido mientras veía la marca de su gremio, luego volteó a mirar a Gildarts y él asintió.

-Una Magia Perdida… -Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Dónde está su cadáver? –Cuestionó de repente Natsu volteando a mirar a Lisanna, no obtuvo respuesta de parte de ella y decidió repetir la pregunta. ¡¿Dónde está?! Esta vez alzó la voz.

-N-No lo sé…

-¿Se la llevaron? –Apretó con fuerza el puño, Erza.

-N-No lo sé… -Repitió viendo al suelo Lisanna, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-Su olor… -Susurró Natsu olfateando el aire- Lo siento, es viejo pero lo siento… -Se esperanzó y empezó a seguir el camino que había dejado su olor.

Se percató del largo camino de sangre que había en el suelo, de inmediato se alarmó al confirmar que el olor era perteneciente al de su compañera y corrió desesperadamente en busca de respuestas.

Cayó de sentón sobre un par de piedras y con algo de torpeza se deslizó por el mismo barranco por el Lucy anteriormente rodó, veía la sangre de ella salpicada en todas partes y se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber podido hacer nada.

En su cabeza oía los gritos y gemidos de dolor de Lucy, que en seguida le dieron una punzada en el corazón.

Llegó a tierras planas y con desespero se paró y siguió buscando con su olfato a la rubia, su olor sólo lo guió hasta más adentro de un bosque, donde apreció con sumo cuidado lo que parecía la escena de un asesinato.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que parecía un látigo amarrado a la rama de un árbol.

-¿S-Se suicidó? –Murmuró sorprendido para sí mismo, pero era imposible. El látigo parecía estar cortado, por el tipo de corte pudo deducir que fue un corte de navaja.

¿Es decir que alguien la salvó? ¿O que sólo la mató?

Su sangre hervía en ira y rabia, juraría que encontraría al bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a Lucy y lo mataría de la forma más lenta y despiadada.

Pero aún había un camino de su olor.

No dudó en seguirlo corriendo desesperado, otra vez. Llegó a la punta de un acantilado, miró el suelo el cual dejaba un largo y espeso camino de sangre. Veía bajo sus pies rocas enormes y el romper de las olas contra estas.

Otra vez las lágrimas atentaron a salírseles pero de inmediato se las secó.

Por alguna razón sentía un poder mágico increíblemente fuerte y bestial en el fondo del mar, cosa que le hizo dudar si realmente era el cuerpo de Lucy el que estaba en ese lugar, simplemente era impropio de su amiga.

Estaba decidido a saltar de allí y buscar el "cadáver" de su amiga, estuvo a punto de saltar cuando una mano fuerte detrás de él sujeta su hombro.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Hola mis amados lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de maravilla, bueno el orden del fic tengo que admitir que me enredó solo un poquitín pero solo quiero decirles que agradezco de corazón sus reviews. Estaba pensando en hacer un nuevo fic pero esta vez serñán de drabbles, si lo sé… Es nuevo para mí y quizá termine cagándola… jajajaja otra vez gracias por su apoyo y bueno los quiero mucho ¡Cuidense!**


End file.
